Styles Of Play
This page attempts to define the various styles of yo-yo technique. 0A (Zero A) Loop based tricks with a single yo-yo. A String (aka Long Spin) tricks with a single yo-yo. From the Infinite Illusions Catalog: "1A play (or Single A) is what most people envision when they think of yo-yoing. This style lends itself to a single yo-yo that sleeps well and is good for string tricks. String tricks are tricks that have the spinning yo-yo land back on string, sometimes multiple times with multiple wraps of string around the spinning axle. These yo-yos range from the responsive for the beginner, such as the Yomega Brain, YoYoFactory's Fast 201 or the Duncan Bee to very low response yo-yos that are difficult to get to return to your hand such as the YoYoJam X-Con or the Buzzon Element X. The Difficulty of Return is expressed with our five level experience rating system. The more the bars there are, the harder it is to get the yo-yo to return. Remember, this cuts both ways, the more bars, the less likely the string is to bind when you play. There are many good models of yo-yos for this style of play. As you might guess, this style of play is one of the five styles recognized for international competition." AA A style based on the use of two looping yo-yos, one in each hand. High-level AA play consists of various series of continuous regenerations, such as loops, hops, moons, punches, stalls, etc. Also performed are hundreds of different forms of around-the-worlds and other circular motions with the yo-yo. While combining loops and continuous circles, wraps can be done. Another growing part of AA (also possible in AAA) is based on the tangler trick, where the strings of the yo-yo cross, spin around the "knot", and are then uncrossed. Generally the yo-yos used for AA are based on either a modified or an imperial shape. Those yo-yos used among popular players consist of the Yomega Raider and Fireball (usually modified), the YoyoJam Sunset Trajectory and the Relic, as well as many others from various other companies. AAA String (aka Long Spin) tricks with two yo-yos. Invented by Mark McBride, the first trick appeared in Fiend Magazine and was called Velvet Rolls. The different mounts are referred to as houses (e.g. "Kink House"). 4A (Offstring) Where the yo-yo is not attached to the string, but the string is tied to the finger. 5A (Counterweight) Where a weight (typically a casino die or small ball) is attached to the end of the yo-yo string that would otherwise be attached to the finger. The yo-yo itself is attached to the string in the normal manner. Developed in 1999 by Steve Brown, 5A is considered to be the fastest-growing style of yo-yo play, as well as one of the most exciting to watch, due mainly to the wide diversity of styles from one 5A player to the next. 9A (Offstring Counterweight) A counterweight is attached to the string, but the yo-yo is left unattached. Astro (Sliding Counterweight) As 5A, but the counterweight is free to slide along the length of the string. Doubles (two yo-yos, one hand) Invented by Tommy Gun around mid-1999, this involves putting two yo-yos on one hand. Typically one goes on your ring finger, and the other on your pointer finger. This is to keep the yo-yos from hitting each other too much. Tricks were shown in YoYoWorld Magazine issue #3 released winter of 1999. Tricks also appeared as single videos on his (old) site, as well as in Chicago Crew clip videos. Some tricks include Teamwork, Yellow Pages, Double Boing, Trapeze Entanglement, and Trapeze Traverser. While it has potential, this style really never caught on possibly because of the difficulty and aggravation of having less control over each yo-yo. AAA is quite similar so most people do that instead. Soloham Two offstring yo-yos are used simultaneously on a single string (although a second string is utilised for starting and finishing manoeuvres). Hydra Two yo-yos are attached at opposite ends of a single string. The single string is modified so there is a normal loop at both ends instead of a loop at one and a slipknot at the other. Doc Pop Style Discussed on Radio Kwyjibo. Doctor Popular has developed many novel techniques, including using a paper-clip on the yo-yo end of the string while playing off-string. Using this light counterweight allowed him to return the yo-yo one-handed. This was done before the regenerations developed by the Japanese off-string champion (Eiji?). Loaf Style Developed by John-Bot. It's a style of one-handed yo-yoing mostly inside a gunslinger (split bottom) mount. It can best be described as one-handed tiny yo-yo tricks. Mobius Could be the same as 'Doc Pop style'. Invented by the aforementioned Doc Pop, it involves Single A tricks done either inside or using the expanded slipknot loop of string that would usually go around your finger. The string is not attached to your finger. FreeThrowing A style recently shown by the Pretty Boy Spinners (PBS). Similar to freehand play, except that you throw the yo-yo and counter-weight in order to interact with your environment. Not recommended around living things. This style was originally created by Chris Neff. Take a look at the Duncan How to be a Player Vol. 1 video. Offhand This style is similar to 5A, but without the counterweight. Technique mostly involves using the weight of the yo-yo to bring the string around. Rarely done today.